Trinity Blood: The song 'A Lone Night'
by Flamewing80
Summary: The song from the trilogy: Divergent Path, The Winter Rose, and Vehemens Veritas. It is the story of Abel and Sara and what they went in the course of one year


Disclaimer: Trinity Blood is owned by Sunao Yoshida. I fell in love with the story.  
><strong>Request: This song is not from the books, manga, or anime. If you want to use you have to ask <em>me<em> first. I spent a long time writing this song and don't want it used without my permission!  
><strong>Thank you,  
>Flame<p>

* * *

><p>Trinity Blood: The song "A Lone Night"<p>

Piano opens  
>Violin joins<p>

Female starts:

_Armies march on forgotten roads  
><em>_A man dressed in white sits astride a stallion,  
><em>_Our emperor, my love, my love  
><em>_You shall lead us to safety, to victory, to our home. _

_The words you utter speak of warmth, of grace, and solace  
><em>_I close my eyes and listen, listen  
><em>_You are here, you are here  
><em>_There is only you, my love, my love_

Female repeats "my love" as Male sings:

_A message uttered upon the word of a traitor  
><em>_A letter which speaks of hope, of an end,  
><em>_I go for you, for all I hold dear, for my people  
><em>_I ride, I seek, I go… _

_Stretched before me are seas of grass, bones of mountains  
><em>_All I hear is the beating of hooves, echoing, echoing  
><em>_A voice upon the wind whispers of promise and peace  
><em>_For you I ride, for our people I go, I go _

_The betrayer stands before me  
><em>_He who utters the lie of peace, he utters the lie of safety  
><em>_My people, my love vanish before me, before me  
><em>_The world crumbles, freedom dies, dies. _

Male repeats "dies" as female sings:

_The moons rise, the moons set  
><em>_Where are you, my love?  
><em>_A promise you made whispers through the night  
><em>_I stand on the balcony waiting, waiting for you _

Both sing (male sings what is in "()" instead of the last line in each stanza):

_All I see is the endless night  
><em>_All I know is the endless pain  
><em>_There is nothing, there is nothing  
><em>_My love (For you)_

_All I see is the endless night  
><em>_All I know is the endless pain  
><em>_There is nothing, there is nothing  
><em>_My love (For our people) _

Male repeats "Who are you?" as female sings:

_A question repeated:  
><em>_Where are you? Where are you?  
><em>_There is no answer  
><em>_I seek, but can not find, I seek, but can not find  
><em>_Where are you? There is no answer_

_A question repeated:  
><em>_Where are you? Where are you?  
><em>_Over the bones of mountains, across the seas of grass I look  
><em>_For you, for you my love: Where are you? _

Female repeats "Where are you?" as male sings:

_A question repeated:  
><em>_Who are you? Who are you?  
><em>_I am… I am emperor  
><em>_I am… I am Lieutenant-Colonel  
><em>_There is no answer! _

_A question repeated:  
><em>_Who are you? Who are you?  
><em>_I am no one, I am no one!  
><em>_There is no answer, there is no answer. _

Male repeats "No one" as female sings:

_A friend I seek, an old ally  
><em>_To her I go, the one who can help  
><em>_She who holds the key, she who loves and leads  
><em>_To her I go, Lilith is who I seek _

_Upon arrival I see her  
><em>_News comes and all I know shatters  
><em>_My love, my dearest emperor  
><em>_How can this be? How can this be?_

Male sings:

_Agony, pain  
><em>_Jeering faces of those I had trusted  
><em>_Agony, pain, I shriek:  
><em>_Traitors! Monsters! Traitors… _

_I shriek, my cry echoing from within  
><em>_I shriek, I cry: how can this be?  
><em>_Traitors! Monsters! Traitors…  
><em>_How can this be? _

_An angel, hair of flame and eyes gems  
><em>_She who I know, she who I trust, races towards me  
><em>_Her cloths a flowing white, a goddess to me  
><em>_Lilith, Lilith, you have come, Lilith. _

_Shackles lifted, bindings broken  
><em>_I weakened, anguished and sightless  
><em>_Flow the goddess, follow Lilith  
><em>_I must follow, I must go. _

_Their voice echo calling for me to drink, for me to change  
><em>_I shriek, rage fills me, blinds me  
><em>_Blood flows, life fades, I drink  
><em>_Traitors, betrayers all die._

Both (Male sings part in "()" at start in place of the first line and in place of "he has"):

_There I see him (There I see her)  
><em>_From behind guarded walls he has (I have) come  
><em>_Racing towards one another our joy fills us  
><em>_We are here, we are here _

_A lone night, the endless night has lifted  
><em>_We are here, we are together  
><em>_For our love, for our people  
><em>_A lone night, the endless night has lifted _

Violin fades  
>Piano ends song<p>

* * *

><p><strong>(Author's Note:<strong> If you have read _Divergent Path_ you might see I took words from Abel's thoughts or actions and tied it into this piece. I reread Chapter 17: Trapping Crusnik through Chapter 21: Flight from Hell to make sure I got the song just right. There are still a few points I am unhappy with and might edit, but over all I like this song.

For those of you who haven't read the novels I am writing this song ties in with, please do. It doesn't make much sense out of context. If you don't want to read all of the novels then just read chapters 17-22 in _Divergent Path_, chapters 6 and 24 from _The Winter Rose_, and chapters to be announced from _Vehemens Veritas_.

**A request:** if you read this and even if you don't like it please leave a comment or review. It will help me improve or leave the song as it is.**) **


End file.
